


Save me

by Seoulxsinners



Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoulxsinners/pseuds/Seoulxsinners
Summary: Sehu̇n has had enough he's done covering for him.  He runs away from X-exo.  Jongdae on a patrol to find Jongin finds Sehu̇n and brings him home with him to EXO.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Lightning strikes. This one will come out a bit slower as there are 5 total chapters and editing is slow this time. Im sorry.

Sehu̇n punched a wall after  Kāi left. Why was he covering for him to go find out about the Sehun he loved now. He didn’t understand why he was still helping him. He looked up when there was a chuckle at his door. He saw  Baëkhyun standing there. He used the wind to slam the door in his face.

“You know he may never come back right, then what happens to the little loyal puppy?”  Baëkhyun said opening the door again. 

“Says the man still following around  Chanyeøl  ” Sehu̇n retorted.

“There’s a difference. Mine still sleeps with me”  Baëkhyun smiled.

“You sure its not Him he’s imagining under him” Sehu̇n smirked

He half expected  Baëkhyun to attack him but he heard  Chanyeøl  ’s voice call him from down the hall.

“Run along loyal puppy” Sehu̇n said before shutting the door again.

Kāi did come back and even thanked Sehu̇n. But it wasn’t the last time Sehu̇n had to cover for him. And why he did it over and over again he didn’t know. After the fourth time Sehu̇n had had enough. He grabbed the hoodie he used when he went outside not on a patrol and the bag he had stashed under his bed for an emergency like this. 

“He’ll come looking for you and will probably kill you”  Chanyeøl  said as Sehu̇n was walking out. 

“Let him” Sehun said leaving. He was done with this house. Done with helping  Kāi go to the man that stole his heart. He just wanted it to end. 

Walking through the streets he looked around. He had some money but not much. And he knew he had to keep moving to keep Suhø off his trail. He spent a few nights in a hotel eating fast food. But then he moved on this time sleeping in an abandoned warehouse. It was here he saw the lighting where there was no storm. But it wasn’t  Chën ’s his was red. He looked over to see Jongdae.

“Where is Jongin” Jongdae said lightning striking in front of Sehu̇n when he moved to run.

“How should I know we- they don’t have him” Sehu̇n said turning. He used his own power to make cuts in Jongdae’s Shirt he tried again but a low voltage hit him brought him to his knees. 

“Just end me already stop playing. Your not like us, you don’t play with your victim. And I'm too tired to keep living as it is” Sehu̇n said looking at Jongdae. He was, maybe that was really why he left. He didn’t have the courage to do it himself, so he hoped Suhø would. 

“I’m not going to kill you there is more to life than love” Jongdae said shaking his head. “Just tell me where Jongin is. He wasn’t there when I came too and I know you were there. I saw you before I blacked out.”

“ Chën sent me back saying he’d take care of you two. I figured he was going to finish you off and dump the bodies despite our order not to.” Sehu̇n shrugged. “Maybe your  Kāi is floating down river”

“His name is Jongin.” Jongdae said wondering if Sehu̇n was right. But why would  Chën only kill one of them. “Do you want to come back with me. It’s at least a warm bed and we will show you more hospitality then you and the rest showed Baekhun and Sehun”

Sehu̇n looked at the man for a bit, not sure if he should take the deal. Jongdae had a hand extended to him. After some more thinking he took it and pulled himself. 

“I can leave if I want to?” He asked. 

“I can’t guarantee that” Jongdae said. “I’m not in charge Junmyeon is”

“Fine” Sehu̇n said He wasn’t switching sides but at the very least he knew Suhø wouldn’t engage with them right now. And maybe now he was less inclined to die. He still wanted too but for now he would see what the future held for him with Exo. 

He was quiet when he followed Jongdae only looking up when they walked in to a house. They were all in the living room staring at him. All but his clone he wondered where he was then it hit him  Kāi had gone out tonight. 

“I can’t do this” He said backing up. 

“We won’t hurt you” Junmyeon said getting up he kept his distance from Sehu̇n not wanting to scare him. “I would like to ask you some questions but now is not the time.”

Sehu̇n looked around realizing that  Kāi ’s clone was really gone. What was  Chën doing with him. Its not in  Chën ’s nature to torture any one. He wasn’t sadistic like Suhø. Even though for some reason  Chën seemed to be with their leader. He finally nodded moving closer to Jongdae. He still didn’t trust any of them, but he trusted Jongdae a bit more. 

“Come on, let's get you to a room. It's too late for any questions” Jongdae said taking Sehun’s hand leading him up stairs then stopped remembering who was up there. “Take mine”

He shifted to lead him back down stairs into his room. 

“He's here isn’t he” Sehu̇n asked. “What is it that I don’t have?”

“There is more to love then that” He said opening the door to his room. 

Sehun looked around then just went to the bed and buried himself in it. Jongdae was going to say something but shook his head and left. Walking out he looked at the others and sighed. 

“We still don’t know where Jongin is and he doesn’t seem to know either” Jondae said sitting by Junmyeon. 

“You believe him?” Chanyeol asked

“He wanted to die when I talked to him. So yeah right now I don't think he knows where he is” Jongdae rubbed his face. “I honestly think if he did, I think he’d use Jongin to replace  Kāi in his mind”

“Because that ends well” Baekhyun sighed getting up and leaving. He passed Sehun on the way up to his own room. “Your clone is here”

“Hes what?” Sehun asked, “Why”

“Jongdae brought him from looking for Jongin” Baekhyun said shaking his head as he walked up the stairs. 

Sehun just looked Jongdae for a bit and sighed. “What if he's here to attack?”

“Right now I don't think he has much fight in him” Jongdae sighed. “I'm going to get him some food”

Jongdae just went in to the kitchen to make some food for Sehu̇n. Ignoring the rest of Sehun’s questions right now he wanted to take care of the broken man in his bed. He plated the quick meal and walked back to his room. 

“I’m not hungry” Sehu̇n said from his pile of blankets and Pillows. 

“You have to eat” Jongdae said setting the food down on this night stand. He sat on the bed pulling the blankets away. “Look I know it hurts. And I know you feel like the world is caving in on you. But like it or not, you have to take care of yourself’

“Do you? Do you know what it's like? To be taken by the enemy wanting nothing more to get back to the man you love. To find out when you do. He’d prefer someone with your same exact face. But you yourself will never be what he wants.” Sehu̇n said sitting up. “Helping him night after night to let him go to him. When your leader wants him on watch. With the hope that maybe just maybe this was a phase that he’d still come back to you. Then you finally realize you will never be enough. He gets them both, Both of them. I get nothing but heartache and despair.”

Jongdae reached forward wiping the tears from Sehu̇n’s face. “ Kāi was not who your meant for. Who you are meant for I don't know. But if you were meant for him he’d never of left. He would have looked for you. Tore the world apart to be back with you. Gave his everything to make sure you were safe and in one piece.”

“Why? Why him? Why did he have to take the only light in my life?” Sehu̇n was sobbing now. Jongdae just pulled him close holding the sobbing boy until he fell asleep. He was careful to set him back in bed pulling the blankets over him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae ended up sleeping on the couch not wanting to be too far from  Sehu̇n . Also not trusting their own Sehun to do something stupid. He was shocked when he woke up to  Sehu̇n standing over him. He looked as if he had been crying again. Sitting up he looked at the clock it was around 1 am. 

“I don't want to be alone. I usually sleep with Kāi” he muttered. Jongdae smiled it was usually the same with their Sehun but he shared a room with Baekhyun. 

Jongdae got up cracking his neck. “Come on then” he smiled taking  Sehu̇n hand pulling him back to the room with his pillow and blanket in his other arm. He moved to lay on the floor as  Sehu̇n got back in the bed. 

“Thank you”  Sehu̇n said laying back down. Jongdae just watched him for a bit before falling back asleep. He woke up to a nudge by the X-exo member who was Squating by him poking his cheek. He batted the hand away sitting up. 

“I’m hungry”  Sehu̇n said flatly. 

“Oh so now you’ll eat” Jongdae joked. “Give me a moment.” He got up scratching his chest when  Sehu̇n grabbed his left hand. 

“Chën has these too” He said running his hand over the Scars on Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae was confused for a bit then realized what he was talking about. “Happens when your learning to control your powers not all of us got ones like wind or light.”

“Do you want to come with me or stay here?” Jongdae asked. 

“I have a choice?”  Sehu̇n asked. 

“Yeah remember your not a prisoner here this time” Jongdae smiled. 

“I’ll stay i don’t know if i'm ready to see him” He said laying back on the bed. Jongdae knew  Sehu̇n was attractive. And there was an innocents to the young man. He saw that in their own Sehun. But right then and there He looked beautiful. 

“What do you want?” Jongdae finally asked. 

“What ever ramen Suhø doesn’t let us eat that often”  Sehu̇n sighed.

“Ramen for breakfast ok” He smiled walking out he nearly walked right in to Chanyeol. “What do you want”

“You know he’s still one of them right?” Chanyeol said softly. 

“Yeah and one of them came here and saved Baekhyun. One of them brought back Sehun” Jongdae sighed. “We need to stop seeing this as black and white. He just lost the love of his life. I’d think you’d relate” 

“That is cold” Chanyeol said walking away. Jongdae knew what he said was hurtful and mean but he was tired of this Idea that X-exo was purely evil when they have shown themselves not to be. Then had selfless moments. He decided he’d apologize to Chanyeol later. 

“You know, your taking this a bit too personal” Jumyeon said as Jongdae walked into the kitchen. “Chanyeol is only worried. We have seen what getting close of them has already done to two of us.”

“I’m not falling in love with anyone” Jongdae sighed grabbing the ramen and heating up water He leaned on the counter crossing his arms. “I don’t know when I see someone as Desperate as that I want to help. Sure he’s the enemy and they are made from the red force but It’s clear they have hearts and emotions just like us. They were made for one reason but as they grow and evolve they are so much more.”

“I know you're right, but you get too close it's going to hurt when it comes down to the fight” Junmyeon said getting up putting his bowl in the sink. “The only reason they haven’t attacked yet is they don’t have a plan. And neither do we. We don’t even know where they are. Now it's clear they know where we live. They are at an advantage here. And getting attached to them puts them at even more of an advantage. No i'm not saying that they will use that. But if they are smart they will.”

“What if this is how we win the war winning them over” Jongdae sighed. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be a fight. 

“That is a nice thought but from what it seems No one will win Suhø over. He is as cold and ruthless as they seem to come” Junmyeon said walking up to Jongdae. “Just be careful that’s all we ask”

They both looked up when Sehun came walking in the front door. “Is he still here?” He asked. Jongdae just nodded. Sehun made a B-line for Jongdae’s room Jongdae made it in time to catch Sehun being flung back by a blast of wind. 

“He knows where Jongin is I know it” Sehun yelled trying to get at Sehu̇n. Jongdae held him back. “He was there when you and Chën fought he was there. There is evidence of our power there” 

“I don't know where he took him. And If I did why would I tell you. You are the last person I want to see or talk too” Sehu̇n yelled his power lashed out cutting Sehun’s cheek where he had cut Kāi. “Yeah I know that trick too”

“Im sorry Sehun” Jongdae said before sending a jolt through him enough to make him lose feeling in his limbs but not pass out. It gave Jongdae time to shut the door and put himself between Sehun and the door. 

“Your protecting him. He was there I know it” Sehun growled. “My best friend is god knows where and he knows where”

“Even if he does this is not the way to do it” Jongdae sighed. “Look I want Jongin back too. But beating it out of him makes us no better than them”

None of them had ever seen Sehun this angry. It was scary to them the wind was still picking up in the room. It was Baekhyun who pulled him out. “Come on you haven’t slept all night and you’re not thinking straight as it is.” 

Jongdae groaned going to finish the ramen. “Yes i know we have to get it out of him if he knows.” He said not turning around knowing Junmyeon was behind him. “And I know we may have to resort to not so pretty means. Just give me a chance” 

“You have a week” Junmyeon said before walking away. 

Jongdae walked in looking at his room. It looked like a tornado blew through it. Setting the ramen down he went to lean on the wall across from  Sehu̇n . The other was angry and upset just like Sehun was now. 

“I don't know where he is, Just that Chën seems to have him somewhere. For what reason I don't know”  Sehu̇n sighed then stood up quickly. He grabbed his bag and moved to the door. He paused for a bit looking back at Jongdae. “Thanks” 

Sehu̇n barely made it to the door when Chaneyeol intercepted him. Sehu̇n tried to push by him but jumped back when fire blocked him. 

“You said I wasn't a prisoner here” He said looking back at Jongdae. 

“Jongdae didn’t make this decision. You were there the night we lost Jongin this changes things” Junmyeon said. “We won't lock you in a room but you won't be leaving either”

“You’re all liar’s”  Sehu̇n said walking back to Jongdae room locking the door. 

“You gave me what Five minuets” Jongdae sighed. 

“We cant have him leave” Junmyeon sighed. “He has free reign of the house but one of us will be with him at all times.”

“He's not even going to let me in the room now that you did this” Jondae sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“ Sehu̇n let me in” Jongdae said leaning on the door. 

“Fuck off” Sehu̇n yelled. 

“Will you at least eat” Jongdae said then he heard what sounded like a bowl hitting the door. “Great now i have ramen on my door” he muttered softly. 

“You can’t stay in there all day” 

“Watch me lightning boy”

“Look either let me in or I pick the lock your choice” Jongdae sighed. He was shocked when he heard the click of the lock. He didn’t actually know how to pick a lock. Walking in, he shut the door behind him. Why was he so cute angry when Sehun just looked scary.

“What here to beat it out of me? LIke it or not, I don't know where he is. All I know is Chën leaves after every meal and comes back later.” He sighed. “I don't know what you want out of me. I’m possibly the least important of the six of us. Suhø didn’t give two shits that i came back. Hell I think he’d rather of lost me than give your’s back. It was the fact he had your’s that mattered.” 

“I believe you” Jongdae said grabbing his glove putting it on. He hated the way his hand looked. He moved to grab a few clothes to change later. “Take the time you need. I’ll talk to the rest”

He left  Sehu̇n and sighed when he heard the door lock again. He sighed walking out in the living room. “Junmyeon I honestly believe him when he says he doesn’t know. He says he’s at the lowest ranks in their team. They don't seem to be Equal like we are. After all It wasn’t Suhø that came to give Sehun back it was Kāi. Just like it was  Chanyeøl to gave himself to us for Baekhyun. He left them he asked me to kill him.”

“Ok” Junmyeon said. “But he still stays here until we find Jongin”


	3. Chapter 3

Jongdae was usually the first one up between him and Sehu̇n. It was becoming a routine Jongdae got up made a new ramen for Sehu̇n and they ate. Sehu̇n stayed in the room reading while the day went on. Jongdae sometimes stayed with him but more often than not he was out looking for Jongin during his shift. When Jongdae came back from his latest one he went to check on Sehun. 

“You know we have other books than. Great Expectations” He said walking in. 

Sehu̇n just shrugged. “I like it” He smiled setting it down. “Any luck?”

Jongdae shook his head sitting on the edge of the bed. It was late evening now, and Jongdae was tired he laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling. “Its like he vanished into thin air.”

“I mean that is his power” Sehu̇n shrugged leaning over Jongdae. “Have you eaten?”

“Have you?” Jongdae asked. Sehu̇n nodded. 

“Someone left me some food outside the door, so back to my question have you” 

“Yes, I had a protein bar”

“That is not a meal. How about we go cook something quick.” Sehu̇n said looking down but Jondae was sleeping. “And here I was going to leave the room” He said moving to pull Jongdae on the bed. He pulled the blankets over him and went back to reading. He moved to lay down only then remembering Jongdae was in the bed with him. He thought about sleeping on the floor then sighed. He just made room for Jongdae and laid down. He made a small yelp when Jongdae pull him closer. Now Sehu̇n had no choice. 

When Jongdae woke up he let go of Sehu̇n trying to slip out of bed. He watched him stir and roll over as he made it free. He moved to leave when he saw Baekhyun leaning on his door frame. The white haired man just shook his head and walked away. “Junmyeon wants to see you”

He made a quick change of clothes and made his way to Junmyeon room where he assumed their Leader was. Knocking he walked in when he heard Junmyeon call for him. 

“I’m not going to like this conversation am I?” Jongdae said walking in.

“No not really. He’s our only way in right now.”

“He’ll also be killed”

“Not if we are there to protect him”

“And you want me to convince him”

“You’re the only one he talks to”

“The answer is no”

“Jongdae we may have a real chance here”

“We are not using him as bait.”

“I’m not saying that’

“Yes actually you are. You send him back Suhø will kill him. You saw how he treated Baekhyun when he tried to make the trade for Chanyeol. He just took out one of his own. That anger and rage in his voice and body. You want to unleash it on Sehu̇n. No”

“Fine we’ll try to find another way. But if we cant this is what we have”

Jongdae just got up and walked out slamming the door. He sighed as he went into the kitchen to make Breakfast for Sehu̇n. Every one left the room quickly. Jongdae was usually level headed but when he got mad you stayed out of his way. 

Walking back in the room he looked at the sleeping Sehu̇n. He set the hot water down next to the ramen bowl. He was glad he hadn’t actually made the ramen yet this time. He moved to the chair in his room thinking about the conversation he just had. What if sehun really was their only way in. 

“What are you thinking about” Sehu̇n asked.

Jongdae looked up shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, but that water is about to get to cold to make your ramen.”

“I thought maybe we could make eggs today” Sehun said. This was the first time since Sehun got here That he went out of the room other than to use the restroom. 

“Sure” Jongdae smiled getting up. “I wondered when Ramen would get old”

Jongdae was about to lead Sehu̇n out when they both looked up at the yelling. “That’s  Kāi ’s voice” he shot up running before Jongdae could catch him. 

“You know where he is don’t you” Sehun yelled

“What does it matter?” kai yelled back “You’ll get him back soon”

“We need him back now. I need him back” Sehun hissed. 

“What are you doing here” Sehu̇n stood in the door. “If Suhø finds out.”

“Me i have been looking for you for days”  Kāi said. 

“You have?” Sehu̇n stepped back, “No you haven’t. Tell them where he is”

“God what is so fucking important about him?”  Kāi  growled. 

“You may not have a best friend but he does” Sehu̇n started.

“Because you know what that is”  Kāi groaned then vanished. 

“Thanks, now i’ll never find him. And I probably lost him” Sehun yelled at Sehu̇n causing him to jump back running into Jongdae. 

“He loves you, He may be angry but he loves you. He’s risking Suhø killing him to come see you. So don’t you dare think for one second he doesn’t” Sehu̇n yelled. “He chose you, 

So own up to it.” with that Sehu̇n left dragging Jongdae with him.

Sehu̇n was on Jongdae as soon as the door was shut. Confusing the man for a bit. He pushed him back swallowing. “No no let me forget him” Sehu̇n mutter trying to get back to Jongdae. 

“This is not how you do it” Jongdae said holding him back. 

“Why does no one want me” Sehu̇n groaned. 

“I never said that. Just not this way” Jongdae said pulling the taller man close. It was time he admitted it to the world. He wanted Sehu̇n. He wanted to shield him from the world. From all the hurt and pain it brought with it. 

Sehu̇n looked at him then moved out of his arms. “Can I be alone for a bit” He muttered. Jongdae nodded walking out. 

“You go” he said seeing Sehun walking down the hall. “You once again are the last face he needs to see.”

“Look i know I’m why he has a broken heart. And i know what i said to him wasn’t right. I just need to find Jongin.” Sehun sighed. “Tell him I’m sorry”

Jongdae when to lay on the couch and closed his eyes. He let the gravity of the day sink in. From his feelings toward Sehun or the fact  Kāi knows where Jongin is but is not telling them. “Why can’t we catch a break” he sighed. 

“Because then it’d be easy” Chanyeol said walking by. 

“Hey i'm sorry about what I said the other day well week” Jongdae said sitting up. “It was cruel”

“It’s fine you're right. I do know how he feels. It hurts to know the person you love chose someone else. And chose someone else on the other side. But if  Chanyeøl is what makes Baekhyun happy. Who am i to get in the way of them. My heart will Heal and so will his” Chaneyeol walked up to Jongdae. “Besides I think you already have a foot in the door. We aren’t blind” Chanyeol walked off waiting for Baekhyun it was their turn to go out and look or Jogin.

The day had never gone by more slowly for Jongdae then it did now. He was laying on the Couch when Sehu̇n came out. He only looked at Jongdae then went back to the room. Jongdae sighed getting up. He walked in shutting the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed. He started to talk. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you” He started

“Not now” Sehu̇n muttered before he pulled Jongdae into the bed with him. The pair fell asleep shortly with Sehun curled up into Jongdae’s chest. Both unaware that Jongin had returned. Chanyeol had come to tell them but left when he saw them sleeping. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sehu̇n was the first on up this time and he just watched Jongdae sleep. He sat up when he heard  Kāi ’s voice. Walking out he became aware it was Jongin not  Kāi . He stayed in the shadows by the wall watching him. When Jongin caught sight of him Sehu̇n retreated to his and Jongdae room. 

“He’s here” Jongin said, “Why”

“Jongdae found him and he’s been here since.” Sehun said setting down a mug of coffee. “You should be resting not drinking Coffee” 

“Yet you still got it for me” Jongin said sipping the mug. 

“Yeah well you're a whiny bitch without it” Sheun smiled. He was glad to have his best friend back. Even though he was aware there was something Jogin wasn’t telling them. But the other seemed more calm around him so he took the trade off. 

“So what are we keeping him or?”

“You’d have to ask Junmyeon or Jongdae. He doesn’t leave Jongdae’s room unless he needs to use the restroom. Jongdae is the only one he’ll talk too. Well unless we argue which has been a few times” Sehun sighed. “So he really just kept you and changed your bandage why?”

“I don’t know, maybe he’s like Jongdae sees a wounded puppy and has to fix it” Jongin shrugged. 

“Are you saying i resemble a puppy” Sehun asked

“A bit but more him than you” Jongin shrugged. “I gotta go fill Junmyeon in on everything that happened in more detail. Don't piss anyone off while im gone”

“Bite me” Sehun said drinking the coffee looking over toward where he was sure Sehun had been watching from. 

Sehu̇n had been standing with his back to the door for so long. He only came out of his thoughts when Jongdae was standing in front of him. “Umm Jongin is back” he muttered going back to bed. 

“What?” Jongdae walked up to the bed making Sehun look at him. 

“He’s back,” Sehu̇n said again. “Go talk to him I’ll be fine.” 

“We still need to talk about last night” Jongdae said then got up. “Later I suppose”

“How is he” Sehun asked watching Jongdae go to the Kitchen. 

“He said Jongin was back” 

“Yeah he came out for a bit I guess Jogin saw him while I was getting coffee”

“How is he?” Jongdae asked rubbing his neck

“He’s going to have a good scar on his back it seems but all and all he seemed ok, But he’s hiding something. Go make your boy Breakfast let us worry about Jongin”

“He’s not my boy, He’s  Kāi ’s”

“Yes he is, Jongdae you took him in, You were there for him when the world abandoned him. You don’t think that means something to him”

“If your not careful you’ll lose him, Remember Jogin looks like the man he loved. It’s an alluring thing to see and experience.” Sehun said walking away with his mug. 

Jongdae went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. This time he made those eggs they were going to eat. He decided Sehun needed more than just Ramen. He looked over when Baekhyun walked in. 

“Is it your turn to tell me how i feel and how he feels” He asked as he flipped the eggs. 

“See we already started the conversation.” Baekhyun smiled. 

“Look, How I feel doesn’t matter right now. Just like i told Sehun. It his choice he chooses when if Im who he even chooses.” Jongdae when to get some plates. “Do me a favor don’t send Chanyeol next I’m too tired for this” 

“Oh no he was first remember, Junmyeon was next” Baekhyun joked as he walked out with a bottle of water. 

Jongdae shook his head as he carried the plates into his room shutting the door. 

“How can he look and sound so much like him, But feel so different” Sehu̇n asked sitting up in the bed. He took the plate from Jongdae and a fork. “So where was he?”

“I don't know, I haven't heard the story yet” Jongdae started eating staying quiet he wasn’t ready to address the elephant in the room. “I have to go out later with Baekhyun for training. Do you want to come?”

Sehu̇n shook his head. “I need to think about last night some more” he said setting his plate. Down. Jongdae just nodded as he ate. He sat there with Sehu̇n until he was called from the hall. 

“I’ll see you later Ok?” He smiled

Sehu̇n nodded handing him his plate. He went back to reading as he thought about how he felt. It was a few hours when he got up to use the restroom. Walking in He came face to face with a scared back. “Sor-” He looked at them closer. “You were with  Chën ” Sehu̇n said looking at Jongin. 

“Yeah he took care of my wounds” he said working to replace the old bandage. Sehu̇n moved in helping him. “Thanks he usually did it. Did you need to use the restroom I’m done” 

Sehu̇n nodded as Jongin moved around him and left. He looked at the used bandages in the waist basket. After doing what he needed to he walked back to Jongdae’s room before he turned around and pulled Jongin into it. 

“He-” Sehu̇n started then stopped.

“He what?” Jongin asked confused.

“He's never taken care of any one. Only himself. He doesn’t really talk to us.  Chën … He… I don't want to say is cold. But-”

“Sehu̇n it's not what you think it's not like you and Jongdae. We had a moment it's gone” Jongin said shaking his head. 

“No its not. Look  Chën doesn’t like anyone. When I got this he laughed” he pointed to the scar on his eye. “I mean Suhø gave it to me for being an idiot but. The point is I have never seen him help a soul in my life”

Jongin looked at him for a bit. “Look we like i said we had our moment. We had a slice of what it might be like but its gone. When the time comes if we have to fight we will. I can’t risk my family for my heart.”

“Family” Sehu̇n muttered, “I don’t have one of those”

“Yes you do us” Jongin smiled. “LIke it or not Jongdae loves you and from what I heard I think you love him even if you don’t know it yet. That makes you one of us.”

“What about  Chanyeøl or  Kāi ?”

“That is slightly different, Do you plan on going back like they did?”

Sehun shook his head. “No I want to stay here with him” 

“There you have it your willing to give up them for us” Jongin smiled. “Now you just need to tell him that”

“I'm not ready,” Sehu̇n said. “Because part of me is still  Kāi ’s”

“Part of me is still Sehun’s I understand” Jongin smiled. 

“I think your the only one that does” Sehun muttered. 

“No i think Chanyeol does too, he’s just not as good at emoting”

Sehu̇n and Jongin spent most of the day talking. When Jongdae came back he was shocked to see the pair of them in his and Sehu̇n’s room. He put his stuff away then walked out not saying anything. He hadn’t seen that kind of look on Sehun’s face before. And he felt his chest tightening. 

“He’s only here for a day” Jongdae sighed walking away from the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jongdae walked out of the house looking down. “Maybe It’s better if he falls for Jongin” he muttered as he walked. He looked around as Lighting and thunder rang in the sky. He knew it was because of him but he just kept walking. He tried to rein in his emotions. He shook his head as he walked. 

He found himself at the warehouse he met Sehu̇n in. Looking around he shook his head. “Who am I kidding I was going to lose the moment Jongin came back”

“So Kāi did take him back like he promised.” Chën said walking in to the Warehouse. “You know It wasn’t even that hard to find you” He said pointing up to the sky. 

“What do you want” Jongdae asked. 

“Just to know if Jongin actually got home safe,” Chën said. “I trust Kāi as far as I can throw him”

“Yeah he got back, He’s fine so far as I now” Jongdae said shrugging. “I left him with…”

“We know Sehu̇n is with you. He has given up on him” Chën shrugged. “Not much of a loss if you ask me. He’s weaker than yours”

Chën dodge the first bolt but the second one hit it’s mark. He flew back hitting the wall. Looking at Jongdae he smirked. “Did I hit a sore spot? Look we aren’t coming for him and I’m not here for that. I'm just here to make sure Jongin got back safe and Kāi didn’t do anything”

“What do you care?” Jongdae asked. “Why did you even help him”

“I dont know” Chën said, “I just did then we had angry sex”

“Excuse me” Jongdae asked.

“Scratch that last bit” Chën laughed turning to leave. “Any ways I got what I wanted. Have fun with Sehu̇n whichever one doesn’t matter to me. Also can you stop this it's actually starting to rain. Nope? Oh well not that I expected much”

“Ass hole” Jongdae muttered. He pulled out his phone when he felt it go of. 

“Are you ok we can see the storm that is not supposed to be happening” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah I’m fine I mean i ran into Chën but that’s over, I’ll be home soon after I calm down” Jongdae said. He still had that image of Sehun and Jongin in his head. They fit better together than he ever would with Sehun. Jongdae sat down where he found Sehun and let his emotions out. It was safer here there was no one to hurt but himself. He cried holding himself to the point he was shaking. Unlike Sehun there was no one there to hold him to comfort him. He was there with his raw feelings cascading out. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Chanyeol get hit with one of the bolts that were raging in the warehouse. He jumped up catching him.

“Come on Let's go home. He's worried about you” Chanyeol said holding His shoulder. He held his free hand out to Jongdae trying to pull him up. “You know he’s just talking to him because he is familiar right”

“I don't want to talk about it” Jongdae said said getting up wiping his face. “It's better if He falls in love with Jongin. He can heal his heart better than I can.”

“Why because he shares a face with Kāi?” Chanyeol asked “If that Logic works does that mean im going to fall in love with  Baëkhyun ? I don't see that happening”

“How did you even know he’s worried about me, Did he finally come out?” Jongdae asked. 

“No jongin told me, he’s sleeping now. Or he was when I left. He seems to do that alot” Chanyeol shrugged. 

“Well it's not like we have done well at welcoming him. You haven’t tried. All sehun has done is argue with him. I don't even know where Baekhyun has been most of the time. And Junmyeon wants to use him as bait. Not that I have told him that” Jondae said as they walked he shook his head. He was quite the rest of the walk back to the house. He worried about Chanyeol’s shoulder trying to look at it. But every time he was batted away. “I'm sorry”

“Its fine It will heal just like Jongin’s back. Might scar but oh well” Chanyeol shrugged then hissed at the pain. He opened the door with his good side and smiled. “I’m going to go take care of this, are you fine?”

Jongdae nodded walking in. He looked around and, no one was to be found. He sighed making his way back to his room pausing at the door. He took a breath opening letting out his breath when he found Sehu̇n sleeping then he noticed Jongin reading in the corner. He stood there for a bit then walked out. 

“Jongdae” Jongin called out quietly closing the door so they wouldn’t walk up Sehun. “Are you ok?” He asked worried about his friend. 

“Yeah i'm fine. Chaenyeol might have a scar that matches your back, but im fine. He’ll wake up soon if no one is with him. It's like he knows even more so than ours” Jongdae said. “I need to eat and he probably hasn’t so i should get im something”

Jongdae stopped before pulling Jongin back out of earshot of every one. “Did you really sleep with him?”

“He told you” Jongin said.

“Don't make the same mistake the rest of us seem to be making” Jongdae said before walking away. 

“Sehu̇n is different” Jongin said before walking back into the room.

Jongdae started to cut some Vegetables for a quick stir fry when Junmyeon walked in. “I swear to god if one more of you tells me how we should feel i will fry this entire house” Jongdae threatened. 

“No im just here to tell you, I decided not to use him. He's been through enought” Junmyeon said. “But i will tell you this, You are the one who cared for him. Took him in, It's like we have all said. You save him.”

“I thought you weren’t going to talk to me about how we feel” Jongdae sighed as he turned on the stove. 

“Sorry I just kind of came out. I try to take care of all of you. I failed Baekhyun and possibly Sehun I don't want to fail you” Junmyeon walked up patting Jongdae’s shoulder. “It's going to be ok”

Jongdae just nodded as he continued to cook. When he was done he put Sehun’s in a tupperware bowl. And set in the fridge he knew he would be sleeping for a while. He walked back to the bed room and told Jongin who nodded looking up. He moved to sit at the table eating a meal alone for the first time in a while. He was shocked when there were arms around him. 

“I was worried there was red lightning” Sehu̇n muttered into his back. “I can’t lose you too”

“Im fine he just wanted to know about Jongin” He said, “Are you hungry i made you some too” 

Sehu̇n shook his head holding on to Jongdae. He felt the other crying into his back. “I’m not going anywhere” he said softly. “Neither is Jongin.”

“I don't care about him. He’s nice but I can't lose you I cant” Sehu̇n cried. 

Jongdae got up this time turning to face Sehu̇n. He took hold of Sehu̇n’s face making him look at him instead of the floor. “I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you need me.”

Sehun leaned in Kissing Jongdae pulling him close. Jongdae returned it deepening it. Pulling back he looked at Sehun. “I would tear the world apart for you, and I will give you my everything.” He said before he kissed him again. 


End file.
